


The unwanted Gift

by RamonaXX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Series, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaXX/pseuds/RamonaXX
Summary: Five things Dean gets from his father and one thing he would have liked to reject…





	The unwanted Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrestzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/gifts).



> This work ends with a bittersweet taste on your tongue.  
> (And special thanks to SiSuSi for her great beta work!)

**1\. The Knife  
**Dean is fourteen when he finds two wrapped gifts beside his bowl and his cornflakes on the breakfast table. It’s his birthday and it’s early in the morning and Sammy is still asleep, so this must have been prepared by his Dad. That alone is a real surprise to Dean.

Impatiently, he starts to unpack the first gift. It’s a comic book and obviously from Sam. Dean is happy about it, because he knows how little pocket money they get. He turns his attention to the other gift. It’s neither a book, nor from his little brother. It’s smaller, heavier, and lies comfortably in his hand. He rips the plain brown paper into pieces only to hold his breath.

It’s a beautiful jack-knife with a wooden grip and a dark blade. His father has bought him his first weapon and Dean is super-duper proud. He always carries the knife in his pocket, takes it with him wherever he goes. It makes him feel strong, mature, and worthy of his father’s respect.

 

 **2\. The Leather Jacket  
**Dean is sixteen when his father takes him out for his first hunt. It’s a nasty werewolf playing hard to get. But in the end, father and son are a perfect team. And it’s Dean, who kills the beast.

The night is cold and Dean’s veins are full of adrenalin, so he doesn’t notice that he gets cold. Only by the car he gets aware of his bloody shirt. Dad tells him to take off his dirty clothes and before he even has a chance to shiver there is a warm and heavy leather jacket around his shoulders. Dean falls asleep in the passenger seat on their way back to the motel and from this night on he continues wearing the jacket.

Dean likes to wear it with its collar turned up. The scent around his neck is more than familiar. Sweat. Leather. Blood. Gunpowder. Things he’d grown up with. Things that remind him of his Dad. Of his strength. His power. It’s the assurance only the smell of your father can give you. 

 

 **3\. The Colt  
**Dean is eighteen when he accompanies his father to visit Caleb. They need some new weapons and Caleb’s house is an armory. Well, not the living room or the kitchen but the basement. Here, you can find everything a good hunter needs for the perfect hunt. Rifles, pistols, shotguns, crossbows, every kind of knives and miscellaneous equipment – the special hunter’s stuff. You know.

While Caleb and his Dad are talking, Dean takes a look around. It’s not his first time at Caleb’s place, but he is always fascinated by the wide choice. He strolls along the shelves and suddenly stops in front of a magnificent gun. It’s a Colt – so much he can tell – and it looks beautiful with its engraved slide and the ivory grip. Dean can’t take his eyes off this gun until his father calls him to hurry up. Together they leave Caleb’s place. 

Two days later, Dean finds exactly this gun lying innocent and untouched on his pillow in their motel room, when he steps out of the bathroom. Another remarkable gift from Dad.

 

 **4\. The Ring  
**Dean is twenty when they celebrate Christmas as a real family. Dad is home. Well, the place they called _home_ is in the middle of nowhere, but it’s really _Dad_. And Dean is just happy that he and Sammy stop quarreling for a few days.

It’s such a normal Christmas, it’s almost sappy. There is a little tree with fairy lights, more food than Dean can eat, and – presents. Everybody gets something and everybody got something to give. Sappy! But somehow it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. From his father Dean gets a black jewelry box and as he expects, measured by the small size, there is a ring in it. The silver band is shiny and has a groove in the middle. No engraving on the inside. Anyway, it looks masculine and Dean likes it.

He doesn’t really get why his Dad had given him a ring – a symbol of bond and vows – but he appreciates it. He wears it on his right ring finger. And Dean thinks this is the place where it should be. It feels good.

 

 **5\. The Impala  
**Dean is twenty-two when his father takes him for a beer at the local bar in a shitty town they pass on their way to the West Coast. He does this from time to time, but this time feels special for Dean from the very first moment. His gut feeling proves to be right when his Dad hands him a little gift box. It’s neither Christmas, nor his birthday, so why the heck does he get a gift?

Dean opens the lid and finds the keys of the Impala inside. And really, he doesn’t get it at the first moment. He makes a joke about it and asks if his father had given him the keys because he wants him to drive the Impala to the next car wash. But then the penny drops! And for the first time in a long time, Dean sees his Dad smile.

Dean – a little bit drunk but still capable of driving – drives them home with his father still smiling in the passenger seat. From then on, he calls the Impala _his_ Baby.

 

 **5+1. The Kiss  
**Dean had been only a child when his father had kissed him on the mouth. It had been a real kiss, like it should be between a man and a woman – not between a father and his son. It had happened only once, but it had happened.

His Dad had come home very drunk and late at night. It just had been Dean’s bad luck of still being awake by that time. He’d only wanted to help, guide him to his bed, so that he could collapse and pass out until he would wake up with a big hangover. But when they’d reached the bed John had wrapped his strong arms around Dean’s small waist and pulled him down. He’d pinned him to the mattress with his weight, leaving Dean no way to escape. And while he’d muttered some soft excuses he’d kissed his mouth, forcefully and with relish.

The next morning, they hadn’t talked about what had happened. They never did and Dean was pretty sure his father had been far too drunk to even remember. He changed his mind a few years later when he got the first unexpected and valuable gift from him.


End file.
